1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solar generators and equipment used for mounting solar cells therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known solar cell equipment usually includes a frame that can serve various purposes such as edge protection, mechanical stability of the solar cell equipment, protection against moisture, as well as local fastening of the solar cell equipment. However, known solar cell equipment that includes a frame, requires considerable outlay for the materials and assembly associated with the frame.